Adventures of Paw Patrol
by Zamazenta - Galar Legendary
Summary: Adventure bay the home of the paw patrol but is life dull for this team of heroes probably not I don't own paw patrol (on an indefinite hold for the time being)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Paw Patrol and the aircraft belongs to the company that built it

2000 feet over adventure bay

an infinity air cargo Tu-134 descends towards the adventure bay airport

"Can you honestly believe that in adventure city puppies do the job of people" jokes the first officer

"Well I can since they certainly helped solve a bad problem when there was that engine fire a few years ago" replies the flight engineer

"could you 2 focus" says the captain in annoyance

after the atc has given instructions the plane enters a layer of fog

as the plane descends the ground proximity alarm and the master caution alarms starts to sound saying "pull up terrain terrain pull up terrain terrain pull up" and the crew see the forest emerge from the fog

"Nyet, Nyet, NYET" shouts the captain

as the nose raises and the engines power up but at that moment the tu-134 starts to strike the trees

"Pull up Terrain Terrain Pull up Terrain Pull up" says the computer as the cockpit windows strike branches and crack as the plane hits the ground and bounces back into the air as the plane ploughs through the trees and half of the left wing is torn off by a branch and the fuel in the wing catches fire as the plane's wing fully disintegrate and the rear section breaks off and comes to a rest against a tree as the cockpit section breaks off and rolls onto its side and the main section breaks into pieces

* * *

at Paw patrol HQ

Skye is sketching the forest when she spots when she spots the smoke coming from the forest and dashes over to Ryder who is playing with Marshall

"Ryder the forest is on fire" Skye

Ryder pulls out his tablet and the Paw patrol puppies collar glow and they dash to the elevator and as the elevator ascends and the paw patrol change into their uniforms and upon reaching the top and the group lines up next to each other

"Paw patrol ready to roll Ryder" Skye says

Ryder looks through the periscope and spots the fire but also 2 people

"Marshal we're going to need your firefighting gear to fight the fire and Skye I need to find where the fire is coming form and see if there is anyone we can rescue" Ryder says

Ryder races over to the pole and Slides down it as Marshal and Skye jump onto the slide and slide down the helter skelter and into their kennels which transform into a fire truck and helicopter as Ryder deploys his quad bike with a 3 seater cart connected to it and they head to where the fire is

* * *

back at the crash site

the flight engineer comes round and sees the captain and first officer are just getting out of their seats and the 3 head outside as they spot the helicopter

"Hey over here" shouts the first officer as Marshal and Ryder arrive at the crash site and Marshal uses the foam to extinguish the fire as Ryder helps the 3 injured crew onto the bike's seat trailer and takes the 3 crew to hospital

later at lookout

"Paw patrol front and centre" Ryder says as the 5 of 6 puppies gather

"The captain told me to tell you that he's thanks you for saving their lives" Ryder says

"The flight engineer told me that Marshal and Skye would make a cute couple" Ryder says when Chase over to the group and says that a group of cats are trapped underground

"Paw Patrol roll out" Ryder says

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this story and if you want I have other stories that you can check out

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol

as a single engine turboprop climbs above the hills of adventure bay

"so how's the prototype handling?" Skye asks

"she hands pretty well but the engine torque seems a bit off" Ace says when an Alarm sounds

"That doesn't sound good" Skye says

"oh no" Ace says in alarm

"Ace what's wrong?" Skye asks in concern

"I've got a hydraulic problem" Ace says when the plane starts climbing and descending

* * *

At the lookout

as the pups minus Skye play tug of war with a chew toy when the Air patroller touches down in the backyard as Ryder enters the backyard

"Ryder why is the air patroller here?" Chase asks curiously letting go of the chew rope and marshall goes flying into the bush

"I'm good" Marshall says poking his head up from the bush

"well Pups the reason it's here is because…"when Ryder's paw patrol tablet goes off

Ryder pulls out his paw patrol tablet

"oh hi ace what's wrong?" Ryder asks

"I've got a problem with the plane and it's climbing and descending on its own" Ace says

"no problem is too big no pup is too small, Paw patrol to the lookout" Ryder says

"Ryder needs us" Marshall, Chase and Skye says

and the Paw patrol puppies collar glow and they dash to the elevator and Marshall dashes in but trips over a skipping rope and crashes into the pups in the elevator and the doors closes

as the elevator ascends and the paw patrol change into their uniforms and upon reaching the top and the group lines up next to each other

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase says

"Thanks for dashing over so fast pups, Ace Soarensen was testing a new airplane when the aircraft suffered a major problem and needs to land" Ryder explains

"for this mission I'll need Skye I want you to use your supersonic jetpack to catch up to Ace and find out what's wrong with the plane" Ryder says

"This pup's gotta fly" Skye says doing a backflip

"Chase I need you to go to Farmer yumi's and set up a makeshift runway and a net at the end in case ace is unable to stop the plane" Ryder continues

"Chase is on the case" Chase says

"alright Paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder says

Ryder races over to the pole as the pups bark in excitement and Slides down it as Chase jump onto the slide and slide down the helter skelter and his kennel's roof opens to reveal which chase lands in and the puphouse transforms into a police suv as Ryder deploys his quad bike and as chase rides down the hill in his Police suv and the air patroller with Skye onboard takes off and flies ahead of Ryder and Chase

meanwhile with Ace

as the aircraft continues to climb and descend when the air patroller emerges from the clouds above and the rear door opens and Skye launches from the paw patroller and flies along side

"Skye am I glad to see you" Ace says

"try reducing the power to make the plane climb and adding power to make the plane descend" Skye says

as she reduces the power and the plane stops climbing and levels out

"yeah you too and can you see the maintenance hatch?" Ace asks and Skye nods and upon opening the hatch sees a puddle of fluid pooling

"Ace it looks like a pipe is leaking" Skye says as white spray escapes from the open hatch

"oh no the hydraulics" Ace says in alarm

"from your reaction that's not good" Skye say sounding worried

* * *

at Farmer Yumi's farm

as farmer Yumi feeds the chickens when she hears the sound of sirens and turns around to see Ryder and Chase arriving

"hi Ryder what's wrong?" Farmer Yumi asks

"Ace is needing to make an emergency landing since she's having a technical issue" Ryder explains as Chase puts his cones in a 2 seperate lines when Ryder pulls out his paw patrol tablet

"Skye have you found the problem with Ace's plane?" Ryder asks

"yeah the hydraulic line is leaking and without it Ace has no way to steer the plane" Skye

"Ace can you make it to Farmer yumi?" Ryder asks

"well that is where I was heading to next and I can see up ahead" Ace says as she adjust the throttle to push the nose down

as Ace's plane descends

"Ace shouldn't you be slowing down right now" Skye says

"Actually I need to keep the speed up or the nose will go down and the plane will certainly crash" Ace says

as Ryder looks through Binoculars

"she's coming in way too fast" Chase says

"Ace can you slow down cause you're coming in too fast" Ryder says

"that's not a good idea since I need to keep the speed up on landing

as the plane closes in on Farmer Yumi's farm

"Ace the gear" Skye says as Ace pulls the gear lever and the gear drops into place but the nose starts to rise but ace adds power and the plane's nose drops

"Here we go" Ace says with hint of confidence

Ace's plane touches down and Ace hits the brakes but they don't work

as the plane speeds down the makeshift runway

"come on Ace" Skye in concern for her idol

"Chase use your net to stop the plane" Ryder says

"Rarh net" Chase says as his pup pack opens a net launcher and fires and a net sticks to 2 trees

the turboprop hits the net and the propeller cuts through the net and the nose gear collapses and the plane comes to a stop in a ditch

as The paw patrol race over to the aircraft and Ryder pulls off the canopy and helps Ace out of the plane

"Chase I need you to use your winch to pull the plane out of the ditch" Ryder says

"Rarh winch" Chase says and the winch deploys from Chase's Police vehicle and he pulls it over but as he nears the open maintenance hatch he sneezes

"Sorry my allergies are acting up" Chase says as Ryder attaches the winch to the open maintenance frame

"Rarh wince retract" Chase says and the winch pulls the plane out of the ditch

"Wait how did cat fur get near hydraulic line?" Skye asks

"hmm I have an idea" Ryder says

Ryder pulls out his paw patrol tablet

"Rocky I need to get over to farmer Yumi's help fix the hydraulic line on ace's plane" Ryder says

"Green means go" Rocky says excitedly

"Marshall I need you to give Ace a check up" Ryder says

"I'm fired up" Marshal says

a few minutes later

after Ryder takes a picture of the broken hydraulic line as Rocky seals the broken hydraulic line and refills the hydraulic system with Fluid

"Ace who last worked on the plane?" Ryder asks

"one of mayor humdinger's cat that has a pack similar to Rocky's" Ace says as Marshall checks her over

"so how's Ace?" Ryder asks

"I'm fine Skye" Ace says

"But Ryder why would mayor humdinger sabotage ace's plane?" Marshall asks sounding confused

"the aircraft is worth a lot of money and if it were to crash then humdinger could claim the insurance if it was lost in a crash" Ace explains

in Foggy bottom

as Mayor humdinger sits on the bench when Ryder and Ace appear with the damaged aircraft towed behind them with Chase following on behind

"my plane what did you do it?" Humdinger says sounding annoyed

"what I did, one of your kittens damaged the hydraulic line" Ace says sounding angry

"i must give you this" Chase says holding a note

"You're repossessing the aircraft" mayor humdinger says in shock as Ryder and chase depart

back at the lookout

next time you're in trouble Ace just yelp for help" Ryder says

"i will and time to show off what this plane is capable of"

"what good pups" Ryder says as Ace's plane roars across the field at 500 feet and pulls up to 3000 feet and levels out and performs a barrel roll and after exiting the roll climbs again and performs an aileron roll

A/N

now this was a one-shot but I've decided to continue it but I don't have an update schedule for this story

Btw happy international Fanworks day 2018 everyone

so please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol

Out on the water in Adventure Bay

an experimental boat sails near lighthouse

"Auntie there is a whale" Julie says as an adult Whale surfaces behind the boat.

"Auntie there's a baby whale" Juilius says as spots the other side of the boat which rolls to the right as the adult whale swims past the port side of the boat and it rolls again to the right.

"Quickly inside the cabin" Mayor Goodway says.

Mayor goodway, Julie, Julius get inside the cabin and lock the door and the boat capsizes and slips beneath the waves.

"Oh no I'd best call the paw patrol" Turbot says pulling out his phone.

* * *

At the lookout

As Ryder does some maintenance on Sky's copter when his Tablet phone starts ringing and he answers the call, upon hearing the situation and Ryder pulls out the slider on his paw patrol tablet

"Paw patrol to the lookout" Ryder says as each of the pup's collar flash

"Ryder needs us" Marshall, Chase and Skye says and the Paw patrol puppies collar glow and they dash to the elevator and the doors close.

as the elevator ascends and the paw patrol change into their uniforms and upon reaching the top and the group leap out and lines up next to each other with Marshall in his sea patrol uniform

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase says.

"Thanks for getting here so fast pups, Mayor Goodway and her 2 nieces were on an experimental boat when it capsized and sank" Ryder explains.

"Wait why was the boat experimental?" Chase asks skeptically.

"Well I'll let Captain Turbot explain that" Ryder says.

"The boat is an experimental boat fitted with a watertight cabin that can allow the occupant to survive for up to an hour" Turbot explains.

"Uhh Ryder isn't the equipment on the sea patroller better suited for this rescue" Chase says.

"Already got that covered Robo-dog I need you to load up Zuma's watercraft into the sea patroller and launch to the Sea patroller" Ryder says.

"Marshall I need you on the Sea patroller when it arrives" Ryder said

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" Marshall said.

"Zuma I need you to use your submarine to raise the boat before the air runs out" Ryder continues.

"Let's dive in" Zuma says.

"Rocky I need you to tow the rose of the sea back to the port" Ryder said.

"Green means go" Rocky says.

"Alright, Paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder says.

Ryder races over to the pole as the pups bark in excitement and slides down it as Rocky leaps on top the top of the slide and Zuma and Marshall dash over the to the slide and they slide down the slide as the mechanism at the base of the lookout activates moving Rocky's puphouse into position at the bottom of the slide and Rocky slides off the end, Rocky's puphouse's roof opens to reveal a seat which Rocky lands in and the Puphouse transforms into a garbage truck and drives from its spot.

Zuma's puphouse moves into position and a roof opens to reveal a seat which Zuma lands in and the puphouse transforms into a hovercraft and Zuma drives the hovercraft from its parking spot.

The doors underneath the hill and Ryder drives out on his Atv and as the 3 race down towards the water and press a button on the pad and their uniform turn into lifejackets and the ATV and recycling truck leap into the air and transform into a jetski and tug boat and land in the water with Zuma in his hovercraft and the sea patroller joins up with them.

* * *

Back Underwater

as the Rose of the sea lays upside on its starboard side while inside the cabin

as Julius and Julie look around and Julius notices water leaking into the cabin.

"Auntie is that good?" Julius says pointing to the water

Mayor Goodway looks up and sees a crack in the upper skylight

"No we'd best call the Paw patrol" Mayor goodway says as she pulls out her phone and tries to call Ryder.

Back on the surface

as Ryder, Rocky, Zuma and the sea Patroller arrive at the location where the rose of the sea went down when Ryder's paw pad goes off.

And Ryder "Ryder here, Mayor goodway, are you and the others alright!" and the mayor replies" We're okay but we need rescuing".

"Zuma I need you to dive under in your submarine and find out what the Rose of the seas condition is" Ryder says.

"Rarh sub" Zuma said, Zuma presses a button and his hovercraft transforms into a submarine and it dives under the water.

As Zuma's sub reaches the depths and he sees that the Rose of the sea is upside on its starboard side, Zuma immediately gets on the radio

"Ryder the boat on it side, upside down" Zuma said rushing his words

"Zuma please slowly tell us what the condition of the rose of the sea" Ryder said trying to get Zuma to be clear.

"The boat is on its starboard side and it's upside down" Zuma said.

"Marshall attach your airbags to the ship's port side and try and get ship upright" Ryder said over the radio.

"You got it Ryder" Marshall said as he attached the airbags to the ship's port side.

The airbags inflate and the boat rolls upright as Zuma moves in to starboard side railing.

"Rarh claw" Zuma said and a 3 arm claw emerges from the underside

"Marshall detach the airbags" Zuma says to his paw patrol teammate.

Marshall detaches the airbags as Zuma's submarine claw attaches to the port side railing.

As Zuma's submarine starts to climb towards the surface and the Rose of the sea starts to rise from the seafloor but is slow to climb and Zuma adds power to the engine which makes the submarine increase it's speed until the sound of metal groaning is heard.

"Uhh Zuma I don't think that the claw is going to hold" Marshal said as the submarine's claw arm begins to bend under the strain.

"Zuma the claw arm won't hold it" Marshall shouted as Zuma's submarine arm snaps off and the rose of the sea falls towards the ocean floor impacting the seabed with a thump.

Zuma's submarine surfaces rapidly and goes into the air before splashing back down onto the surface with a dizzy Zuma inside.

"Zuma you alight" Ryder asked in concern as Zuma regains his bearings

"Yeah great dude but the sub's claw is broken" Zuma said as he shifts his submarine back into a hovercraft when Ryder's pad sounds.

"Hi Mayor Goodway what's the situation down there?" Ryder asked the mayor

"It's getting worse..." Goodway spoke as she looked up to the window above them is even more cracked and could break at any moment,"...the window could go at any time Ryder please hurry" Goodway said as Ryder called Robo-dog in the cabin of the sea patroller.

"Robo-dog standby to launch Zuma's submersible" Ryder said as the Sea patroller's bay doors open and Zuma drops into his submersible which drives out and transforms into a submarine and dives underwater

* * *

back underwater

as Zuma's submersible reaches the rose of sea, "Rarrh grabber arms" Zuma says as mechanical arms emerge each side of Zuma's Submersible and Zuma moves the submersible into position in front of the rose of the seas bow as Marshall swims along side Zuma's submersible.

"Auntie I'm scared" Julia said as the water pouring in is up to their shoulders.

"I know you're scared but if there is anyone who I know will get us out of this mess it's the paw patrol since they've saved my life numerous times" Mayor Goodway said to her 2 nieces as Zuma's submersible grabs on to the bow railing.

"Okay Ryder the claws are in place" Zuma said as the claws lock into place.

"Okay Zuma bring her up" Ryder says over his pup pad.

"You got Ryder Rarh surface" Zuma says as the submersible starts to rise along with the Rose of the sea.

As the 2 ships rise up from the bottom of the sea

"Auntie we're rising" Julie says as she sees the seafloor disappearing from view.

The 2 ships continue to rise up until the boat and submersible breaks the surface of the water.

"Alright Paw patrol saved us" Julie says as Rocky attaches his crane to the bow and tows the ship back to port.

At the Adventure Bay Beach

the Boat secured to the pier and Ryder opens the door to cabin and Mayor Goodway, Julie and Julius emerge from the cabin as water rushes out and spills onto the deck of the boat.

"Thank you Ryder and you too Paw patrol for getting us out of this mess" Mayor Goodway says as Chickoletta squawks from her soaked handbag.

Next time you're in trouble mayor just yelp for help" Ryder says.

"Can we play hide and seek with Julie and Julius?" Marshall said.

"Of course you can since you've been good pups" Ryder says as the pups play volleyball with Julie and Julius on the beach.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I don't know how long this story will last

now recommended music for surfacing sequence is the thunderbird 4 surfacing music

so please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol

In Adventure bay

As the Pups are playing fairies and wizards

Marshal charges towards Skye who uses her wings to avoid it and Marshall fakes being injured and Skye uses her magic wand on Marshall who gets up and heads over to her pup house and doozes off.

Skye wakes up to see a beam of light fall from the sky

"What was that?" Skye said to herself as she rejoined the pups who were playing tug of war.

Minutes earlier in the Winxverse

At Bloom and Selina's home

as Selina sits on the sofa watching a cartoon when Bloom walks in with her Winx watch activated talking to Tecna

"Tecna are you sure this is safe?" Bloom asked as she walked by the living room where Selina is watching tv while outside Egle is eating rats while Ember and Elas are playing in the garden while Kiko and Iris are on a date looking out towards the pacific.

Back in the kitchen

Bloom walked into the kitchen and primed the interdimensional teleporter before saying "Everyone hold onto something" Bloom then pulls the handle but nothing happens, she tries again but again nothing happened.

Bloom now frustrated says "Oh come on you hunk of junk", She pushed the handle forward with all her might and the handle breaks off "Uh oh" Bloom said as stones emerge form the ground around the house and streams of energy form a barrier around the house

"Blo...wh...is..hap..." Tecna said over the winx watch before the line becomes too static for Bloom to make out what Tecna is saying as the house is engulfed in a bright light and vanishes leaving the stairs that lead to the basement.

Back in the Paw patrol universe

As Katie and Alex play football when a blinding beam of light appears and large house appears out of it and a large forktailed snake, a pink and light blue rabbit with a small unicorn with a large male unicorn following behind in pursuit.

"We'd better call Ryder" Alex spoke as Katie pulled out her phone and called Ryder.

At the lookout

Ryder is clearing up the tools when his pup pad goes off and he answers it saying "Ryder here what's wrong Katie?" Ryder asked and Katie explained the situation.

"No house is too big no pup is too small" Ryder said pulling out the slider on his paw patrol tablet "Paw patrol to the lookout" Ryder says as each of the pup's collar flash "Ryder needs us" Marshall, Chase and Skye says and the Paw patrol puppies collar glow and they dash to the elevator and the doors close.

The elevator ascends and the paw patrol change into their uniforms and upon reaching the top and the group leap out and lines up next to each other "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase says.

"Thanks for getting here so fast pups a mystery house just landed in adventure bay and we need to investigate so for this mission I'll need Chase you and I will go inside the house to see if anyone is there"

"Chase is on the case" Chase said.

"The rest of you standby since I may need you to help out" Ryder said

"Let's roll Paw patrol".

Ryder races over to the pole as the pups bark in excitement and slides down it as Chase dashes over to the slide and slides down it as his puphouse moves to beneath the slide and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which he lands in and the puphouse transforms into a police SUV and it leaves its position.

The doors underneath the hill and Ryder drives out on his atv and as the 2 race down towards the location of the mystery house.

3 minutes later

Ryder and Chase approach on their vehicles where they see a house that sits near the athletics track with a medium sized fence and driveway with a car.

The 2 park up near the house and head round the back where they see large size garden with stables and which has an outside decking attached to the house with 2 deck chairs, a large swing chair with a barbecue

"Who would live in such a large house? Chase asked as the 2 enter the living room and the pair see a large blue/pink sofa with a copacabana beach patterned cushion on the left side and 2 blue/pink chairs around a small rectangular table with a photo frame on it while behind the sofa is a lamp and a large window with a view that faces towards the ocean when Ryder spots a dark green woman slumped on the sofa unconscious

"Miss are you alright?" Ryder said but he gets no response so he checks her pulse before saying "Well she's still breathing".

The 2 enter the kitchen which they see has multiple cupboards, a microwave and fridge on a kitchen desk that stretches from one end of the kitchen to the stairs while on the wall are multiple sets of twin plug socket ranging from an American 2 plug pin socket, European 3 plug pin socket, Italian pin plug socket which has the microwave, coffee machine and washing machine plugged in.

"Whoa this place is big" Ryder said as Bloom wakes up form behind the table when she spots Ryder and Chase before saying with a tone of anger "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?".

Chase growls at her before Ryder said to the redhead "My name is Ryder and this is Chase, we're members of the Paw patrol, we were asked by some residents who saw your house and called us because they were concerned".

"Well I can understand anyway my name is Bloom and the lady over there is my wife Selina who looked around "Uhh Bloom where are we and where is Kiko, Iris, Ember, Elas and Egle?".

"Oh fudge honey transform and any idea where we are?" Bloom said and the 2 transform into fairy form but Ryder asked "Well first this is adventure bay and the paw patrol can help you find those animals but who's Egle?" to which Bloom replied "Egle is my wife's pet snake who can and has destroyed multiple Zenith battle robots with his tail and with one shot of his serpent cannon destroyed my wife's mecha counterpart but what worries me is that if he's startled which might happen since he's in an unfamiliar location he might use his serpent cannon and if a person is hit by it then they've had it I'm afraid and Kiko and Iris are our pet rabbits while Elas and Ember are fairy animals" when Ryder's tablet goes off and Mayor Goodway appears on the screen "Ryder you've got to help a horse is eating my flowers" and the screen turns to show Ember eating flowers when Elas arrived and said" Ember stop eating the flowers" but Chicoletta jumped out of Goodway's handbag and Ember startled fires a stream of fairy animal magic which hits Chickoletta making her fly.

Bloom chuckles at the sight before saying "I'd not worry Mayor that's fairy animal magic that is making your chicken fly but where are Ember and Elas?". Mayor Goodway looked around and saw Elas chasing Ember towards the lookout "They're headed for the lookout" when another call comes in form Mr porter "Mr porter what's wrong?" Ryder asked and Mr porter said "Ryder these 2 rabbits are eating my food I need help removing them" and Ryder just said "Oh my way"

Ryder then called the lookout and Skye answered "Hi Ryder what's wrong Skye I need you to help Selina find her pet snake Egle… Ryder said as Bloom took over "Be careful Egle's serpent cannon is dangerous".

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Skye spoke before the call ends and Ryder heads to Mr porter's restaurant with Bloom flying along side him when Bloom said "Ryder those rabbits Kiko and Iris are me and my wife's pet rabbits but..." and Ryder asked "Bloom what's wrong?", Bloom looked in thought before she said "no offence Ryder but it Mr porter should be able to deal with my rabbits but are you sure that these adults are competent" and Ryder thought before saying "I have to agree I mean some of the problems we've helped out with could have been solved with common sense".

Meanwhile in another part of adventure bay

Selina and Skye scan the ground looking for Egle when Skye spots him but as she tries to approach but the noise of the helicopter startles Egle who fires on Skye's helicopter with his serpent cannon but Selina positions herself in front of Skye's helicopter before saying "Great Serpent Shield" Selina said generating a shield of armoured snake skin which blocks the serpent cannon.

"Thanks Selina" Skye said as she looked down but Egle had vanished and Skye asked "Was that energy the egle serpent cannon?" and Selina replied "Yeah that was it".

* * *

Meanwhile at Mr porter's Resturant

As Kiko and Iris eat their carrots and tomato when Ryder and Bloom arrive and head to the table where Kiko and Iris are eating and Bloom picks them up "There you 2 are" Bloom said picking up Kiko and Iris and summons 2 carrots for each of them and the devour them.

"Thank you Ryder" Mr porter said but Ryder said "Don't thank me thank miss Bloom" to which Mr porter said "Thank you Bloom" and the fire fairy using her magic creates boxes of fruit and veg.

Meanwhile as Mayor humdinger walks up the street with the kitty catastrophe crew when Egle appears out of his portal which startles Humdinger and his kittens and unfortunately Egle scared because he has no idea what's going on opens his mouth and charges up his serpent cannon "No wait don't" Humdinger said as Egle prepare to fire when another voice is heard "Egle stop".

Mayor humdinger turns his head to see Selina in Ultra Serpentix form land in front of him "Egle calm down, I'm here now" Selina said as she uses her magic to calm Egle down who powers down his serpent cannon

"Thank you miss for saving us" Humdinger said as Egle return to his pocket dimension before Selina took off back to the lookout.

* * *

At the lookout

Bloom, Selina and Ryder arrive at the lookout and Bloom and Selina see a tall tower then Bloom asked "Wait this is where you live?" and Ryder just nodded when Rocky returned and his truck has transformed into a puphouse and Bloom turned to Ryder asking

"Ryder I have a friend back in my dimension that would love to study the tech you have so if it's not too much trouble that I could record that"

"Sure I was about to have the pups practice their deployment drill" Ryder said and the pups head into the lookout as Bloom sets up the camera

"Okay Pups paw patrol is on the roll" Ryder pressing a button on his pup pad which activates the mechanism at the base of the lookout and Marshall's puphouse moves into its position and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which Marshall lands in and it transforms into a fire truck and drives it away from its parking spot, Chase's puphouse moves to beneath the slide and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which he lands in and the puphouse transforms into a police suv and it leaves its position.

Rubble's puphouse moves into position at the base of the slide and a roof opens to reveal a seat which Rubble lands in the Puphouse transforms into a construction rig and Rubble drives off as Rocky's puphouse moves into position at the bottom of the slide and Rocky slides off the end, Rocky's puphouse's roof opens to reveal a seat which Rocky lands in and the Puphouse transforms into a garbage truck and drives from its spot.

Zuma's puphouse moves into position and a roof opens to reveal a seat which Zuma lands in and the puphouse transforms into a hovercraft and Zuma drives the hovercraft from its parking spot.

Skye's puphouse moves into position and the front portion of the puphouse opens up to reveal a seat which Skye lands in as the lower ramp and sunshade retract inside the puphouse as the 2 front windows move along the side the aircraft as the landing gear deploys from beneath the pups while the fenestron tail rotor emerges from the back of the aircraft with its upper and lower rudders moving into position as the single blade main rotor and air intake emerge from the fuselage and Sky lifts off form her parking spot.

"Got the footage" Bloom said as she stored the camera in her magic Marshall climbed out of his truck and slipped over a toy and Skye blushes at the sight of Marshall tripping up

Bloom looked at the vehicles and said to Ryder "Uhh Ryder how do you maintain all this equipment and I also notice that someone could easily steal this equipment" to which Ryder said "Yeah I'm looking for a mechanic pup so should we get over to the house so you and your wife can get back to your own dimension" and Bloom just snaps her fingers and Ryder, the pups and their vehicles, Bloom and Selina reappear outside.

At their house

Bloom stands on the outdoor decking says "Thanks for all your help Ryder and you too Paw patrol, I think you deserve some treats"

"Yeah they've been such good pups" Ryder said as Bloom said her fingers and 6 bags of pup treats appear.

"Whenever you have a problem just yelp for help" Ryder said as Bloom quickly looked back at Selina who was standing at the Interdimensional teleporter control with Kiko and Iris next to her.

"I'd stand back if I were you" Bloom said as Selina pulls the handle and stones emerge form the ground around the house and streams of energy form a barrier around the house which is engulfed in a bright light.

back in the present

Skye wakes up and seeing the pups still playing their game when she spots Ryder and races over

"Ryder I had this weird dream where we met 2 fairies whose home had appeared in Adventure bay after its teleportation system's handle broke then after we helped her with her pet rabbits, unicorns and snake and Rocky repaired the teleportation system and she made pup treats appear out of thin air"

"Woah Skye that wasn't a dream, Bloom and Selina returned to their dimension an hour ago" Ryder said as Skye stood in disbelief when Ryder drove over in his Atv and headed to the Athletics track.

Over at the Athletics track

As Ryder and Skye walk to where the house was and Skye sees the flattened grass and cracks in the ground when she asked "So do you think they got home?" to which Ryder replied "Lets hope so".

Back in the Winxverse in Gardenia

a beam of light appears from and large house appears out of it.

As Bloom comes too when she heard from the Winx watch "Blo… Bloom what is happening respond".

Bloom picked herself up and said "Tecna I hear you what's wrong"

"What's wrong you guys vanished for over 3 hours and we've been worried sick" and Bloom headed inside while saying "Well get over here and we'll explain what happened" and Tecna just said "On my way" and ends the call.

5 minutes later

Bloom opens the door and sees Tecna standing outside and lets her in and she asked as the pair entered the living room "So where did you end up?" an Selina said holding 2 cups of orange juice "We ended up in the Paw patrol universe".

Tecna looked speechless as Bloom summoned the video camera and hooked it up to the Tv before she said "well if you want proof then look at the audio form our call that was still going while we were there, the video headset footage of Adventure bay".

After reviewing all the footage and audio Tecna said "Okay I believe you since we've experienced time travel and visit dimensions so going to another universe is something I should have expected to happen and I guess its back to the drawing board" and she removes the interdimensional teleporter from the wall when Bloom asked "So what caused it to malfunction in the first place?" and Tecna said "A faulty component" as Selina puts on an episode of paw patrol and Bloom joins her wife on the sofa.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this crossover chapter and next time we'll be meet a new character which if I'm being honest the show writers will probably sooner or later add a mechanic pup to the team


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol and any aircraft mentioned belong to the manufacturer that built them

At Farmer Yumi's farm

Marshall and Skye at Farmer yumi's farm helping with her silo that had tipped over in a major storm when Skye who was hovering above the silo "Okay Marshall slowly use your fire truck ladder to push the silo upright while I pull back form this side" who adjust the ladder control as Skye's helicopter starts to climb whilst pulling the silo up whilst the cable groans under the strain "Marshall your ladder please" who calmly spoke "Sure thing Skye" the Dalmatian spoke as he activated the ladder which pushed the silo up right then activates his puptag "Rocky we got the silo up you can bring the mounting anchors to prevent this form happening again" who replied "Sure thing Marshall I'm on the way".

Marshall was climbing down his ladder when he lost his footing and fell down his ladder ending up on his back "Marshall you okay?" who quickly picked himself up "Yeah I'm alright".

Farmer Yumi could tell that Skye was blushing and tried to hide it but failed "Skye you have feelings for Marshall don't you?" and Skye blushed more before saying "Yeah I find his clumsiness cute" to which Farmer Yumi said to her "I would suggest you tell him how you feel anyway thanks pups".

Marshall and Skye were preparing to head back to the lookout when Farmer Yumi noticed that Skye was looking at Marshall "You like him don't you Skye?" which the aviator pup blushed slightly "Yeah he is very cute" "So why don't you tell him how you feel" but unbeknownst to both a blushing Marshall was listening in without realising that he was eavesdropping, "Good job Skye let's get back to base" Marshal spoke as the 2 pups start their vehicles and begin their drive back to the lookout.

Marshall and Skye are driving back to the lookout with a luke stars song playing over the vehicle's radio "Hey Skye aren't you worried that your tail rotor is vulnerable" "Yeah I am a little but given how unlikely that is to happen I don't see any reason to worry" the pair continued their trip unaware of what await them.

* * *

A few days later

A bell uh-1h cargo helicopter flies over the hills of adventure bay

"So final delivery of the morning" the pilot said as the helicopter continues towards its destination.

At the lookout

Skye and Zuma are playing pup pup boogie 2 with Chase and Marshall watching Skye wipe the floor with Zuma when Marshall sat on his beanbag when Chase said "Marshall is there something you want to say".

Marshall leaned forward on his bean bag and said "I think I'm in love with Skye but I can tell you have feelings for her too" but Chase looked at Skye before turning to face Marshall "I did but if you want to date her go for it buddy" and he hugged Marshall.

"Hey Marshall come and have a game with me on pup pup boogie 2" Skye said and Marshall goes over and starts playing but when they attempt the tailspin the pair end up in a heap.

Meanwhile in the hills of adventure bay

The bell uh-1h cruises at 3500 feet when with no warning the aircraft rolls to the left and starts spinning, the ground proximity alarm and the master caution alarms starts to sound saying "pull up terrain terrain pull up pull up" and the helicopter's main rotor starts cutting through the trees until striking branches.

"Mayday may…." Diamond said as the helicopter strikes the ground and begins to break apart with the tail ripping off and coming to rest half a mile from the main wreck which comes to a rest against a tree.

Back at the lookout

The pups play a game of tag while Ryder watches when Skye walked up to him, Skye spoke with a hint of nervousness in her voice "Ryder there is something I need to tell you" to which Ryder said "Skye you can tell me anything".

"I have feelings for Marshall but I don't know what to say" Skye said as she waited to hear what Ryder had to say but what he said next surprised her ""Skye if you like Marshall then just tell him how you feel and maybe… "Ryder was about to say when his pup tablet went off.… "

"Ryder here what's wrong mayor" Ryder asked as mayor goodway began to say "Ryder the helicopter carrying the mail hasn't arrived and we need you and the pups to find it" to which Ryder said "Certainly mayor, no forest is too big no pups is too small".

Ryder pulls out the slider on his Paw Patrol tablet

"Paw patrol head to the lookout" Ryder says as each of the pup's collar flash "Ryder has a mission" Marshall, Chase and Skye says and the Paw patrol puppies collar glow and they dash to the elevator and the doors close.

The elevator ascends and the paw patrol change into their uniforms and upon reaching the top and the group leap out and lines up next to each other

"Sorry to disturb you pups but we have a problem the helicopter carrying the mail has gone missing somewhere in the hills of Adventure bay and we need to find it" Ryder explained as Marshall said "Uhh Ryder won't I need my medical pup pack for this mission".

"Good idea Marshall bring it with you since I need you and your med kit to check if the pilot of helicopter is okay" Ryder spoke as Marshall spoke "I'm ready to race to the rescue

"Ryder what was the helicopter carrying?" Zuma asked before Ryder began to explain "The helicopter was carrying the mail and the new pup pup boogie 3 in a crash proof container and can play up to 8 players".

He selected Chase's pup tag icon "Chase I need your traffic cones to cordon off the crash site also try to see if someone or something brought the helicopter down".

"Chase will solve the case" Chase said as Ryder selected Skye's pup tag symbol "And Skye I need you to find the helicopter but be on guard if the helicopter was shot down the person or people might try to shoot you down"

"You got it Ryder this puppy's gonna soar in the sky" Skye said doing a backflip.

"Let's roll Paw Patrol". Ryder said as he races over to the pole as the pups bark in excitement and slides down it as Marshall, Chase and Skye dash to the top of the slide and head down it.

Marshall's puphouse moves into its position and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which Marshall lands in and it transforms into a fire truck and drives it away from its parking spot as Chase's puphouse moves to beneath the slide and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which he lands in and the puphouse transforms into a police suv and it leaves its position whereafter Skye's puphouse moves into position and the front portion of the puphouse opens up to reveal a seat which Skye lands in and the puphouse transforms into helicopter then Skye lifts off form her parking spot.

The doors underneath the hill and Ryder drives out on his Atv and he, Marshall, Chase and Skye drive out towards the forest.

Back at the crash site

Diamond comes to and looks around to see the windows smashed and several trees damaged but tries to reach the flare gun with her right arm but has to stop as her arm hurts very badly but Diamond unbuckles her shoulder harness and using her left arm reaches the flare and pushes it's barrel through the cracked window and fires.

Back in the air

Skye's helicopter arrives in the area and she looks around with her googles when she spots the flare "Ryder I see a signal flare" when she spots the damaged treetops.

"Ryder I found..." Skye began to say when she spots the wreckage of the helicopter "Ryder I found it look for my copter".

"We can see and hear you" Ryder spoke over the radio as he, Marshall and Chase heard Skye's rotor and upon reaching the wreck

"What the Chase use the winch to get the door off" Ryder said as he took in the scale of destruction "Rarh winch" the winch emerges from the front of Chase's vehicle which Ryder attaches to the door.

"Okay Chase pull that door off" Ryder said and Chase activates the wince motor that pulls the door off its hinge.

"Could you help me" Diamond said as Ryder helps her out of the wreck "x-ray screen" Marshall said as a screen pops out of the top of Marshall's medi-pack which he uses to scan the pilot.

"Ryder her arm's broken ruh bandages" Marshall said and a roll of bandages which Ryder puts around Diamond's right arm into a sling.

"Hey Ryder achoo" Chase said as he sneezed near the tail rotor which Ryder asked "allergies acting up Chase?" and Chase nods when Diamond asked "How did cat fur get around my tail rotor?".

"Hmm I'm not certain but if I had to guess maybe some kind of cat fur launcher" Ryder explained but Marshall quickly asked "Who could get a cat fur launcher?" Ryder looked at the 2 pups then quickly got onto the radio "Skye scan the ground see if there is anyone else other than us in the forest" which was met by "Roger Ryder".

Meanwhile up in the air Skye is scanning the ground with her googles when she spots Mayor Humdinger off her left side and gets on the radio "I see Mayor humdinger below me off the starboard wing" who replied over the radio "Mayor humdinger's here" but Chase then spoke "Is he holding anything?" Skye looked at Mayor humdinger who was holding a square looking object whilst picking ball of string that he loaded into the square object "Yeah a square object and he just loaded a ball of string into the object" Ryder immediately looked at Chase and Marshall with a look of concern which told them that Skye was in trouble "Skye get out of there" Ryder said as mayor humdinger pulled the trigger and fired a double string ball which separates into multiple strings that wraps around the tail rotor which forces the helicopter to the left as Skye yanks to control column to the right and pulls back and kicks the rudder peddle to full right in desperate attempt to avoid the trees which the helicopter strikes shearing off the tail rotor which flies into the river as Skye's helicopter strikes the ground which tears the landing gear off and the helicopter comes to a rest on the edge of a cliff above the river as Chase and Marshall arrive.

"Chase use your zip line" Marshall shouted as Chase slipped on his super spy pup pack and activates the zip line launcher that fires a zip line that attaches to Skye's copter while Chase attaches the other end to his vehicle "Marshall this line won't hold for long get her out now" Chase said as Marshall races over to Skye's copter only to find her barely coming round "Skye wake up" Marshall spoke as the helicopter slipped bit over the edge but Skye was slow to respond "Skye wake up Marshall said for a 2nd time and this time Skye came around when Skye's helicopter begins to slip again "Marshall I can't move my seatbelt" Marshall looking around saw a piece of the helicopter rotor blade was embedded in the right air intake and pulls the piece out which lets the exhaust gas shoot out which Marshall jumps back before starting to cut Skye's seatbelt as the helicopter leans even further over the edge almost at its tipping point.

"Ryder we have a problem we need you back as fast as you can" Chase spoke over the radio which Ryder hearing the tone of concern in Chase's voice "On my way" the police pup looked at the wrecked copter shouting "Marshall have you got Skye out yet?" who shouted back "Almost" Marshall continued sawing through the helicopter seatbelt until it snaps and the tension pulls the belt back "Skye grab my paw hurry this copter could go over any second" the helicopter pup tried to reach for Marshall who leaned further in to reach for her when Skye said "Marshall if we survive this there's something I need to say" Marshall was about to respond when the helicopter slips past its tipping point free of Chase's zip line and falls over the edge.

"Marshall, Skye noooooooo" Chase shouted as the helicopter falls towards the river below with Marshall and Skye hitting the water seconds later "Ryder we have a major problem" Chase began to say over his puptag as Ryder just arrived to where they were "Chase calm down tell me what happened?".

"Marshall was trying to get Skye out of her copter when it slipped over the cliff and they're heading out to sea" Chase spoke as Ryder quickly puts on his helmet and jumps onto his atv follows the river while his jacket becomes a lifejacket until he reached the river driving onto the fast moving river transforming his Atv into a jet ski which he drove till the jet ski had gotten out to the ocean "Skye Marshall do you read me" Ryder spoke over the radio but got only static when he tried their pup tags "Dang it the radio must be flooded" Ryder looked around but couldn't see anything until a glint caught his eye which he drove over to only to see 2 objects floating on the water and drives over to them to find Skye's pilot cap and nearby is Marshall's firefighter helmet.

"Ryder any sign of Marshall and Skye?" Chase said over the radio which Ryder said I found Marshall's helmet and Skye's cap but no sign of Marshall, Skye or Skye's helicopter" when a rumble of thunder is heard in the distance and Ryder heads back.

Meanwhile at Katie's pet parlour in Adventure Bay

Katie was outside playing with Calie and a female dalmatian when she heard the roar of the paw patrol's vehicles only to see Ryder and Chase looking sad and no sign of Marshall in his fire truck nor Skye or her helicopter "Something's wrong" the female Dalmatian spoke as she ran after them at top speed

Back at the lookout

Rubble, Zuma and Rocky are playing Ryder says when they saw Ryder, Chase drive back to the lookout with chase towing Marshall's empty firetruck with his winch when they see the pups play before the 3 race over and Zuma spoke "Ryder how'd the rescue go" but Rocky and Rubble see the empty firetruck and no sign of Skye's helicopter which made Rocky ask "Ryder where are Marshall and Skye?" Ryder looked sombrely "Something went wrong" Ryder began to say when Chase took over "Skye was shot down, Marshall tried to get her out but before he and Skye could get out the helicopter fell over the edge" Ryder turns to Zuma saying "Zuma let's search the bay first" and the pair launch to conduct a search which a female Dalmatian heard who ran over to the firefighter pup's puphouse began crying

Meanwhile on an unknown island

Skye comes too quickly looking around only to find Marshall putting some sticks together "Skye you're awake you okay" who looked at the Dalmatian saying "Yeah I'm good but where are we?" Marshall looked around but only saw ocean for miles "I have no clue but I did see a mystery building up that mountain" Skye looked up to see a 10 thousand foot mountain with a mystery structure but Skye tries her puptag but gets static when Marshall who had finished what he was doing "Skye I've tried but check if your wings work".

"Wings" Skye said and her jet pack deployed but it doesn't work "Dang it the water has ruined the motor" Skye groaned as she looks around around for shelter when she saw what Marshall was working on was a basic shelter "So where did you learn that?" who while finishing the primitive tent and started setting up sticks for a fire "I think 2 or 3 years before I joined the Paw patrol me my brother Michael and sister Magareth went on a camping trip where my dad taught us how to survive if we were stranded" Skye was listening while looking with her googles when she saw a mystery structure which had a landing pad attached to the structure with a helicopter parked on it "Marshall if the pups can't find us we need a plan to save ourselves and I think I just found it" which Marshall looked up to where she was looking "So Skye what's our plan b if the paw patrol can't find us?" Marshall spoke with a hint of worry in his voice which Skye calmly turned to look at the structure "We steal that helicopter and I fly us off the island to somewhere where we can contact the paw patrol" Marshall was surprised to hear Skye's plan cause it felt like something mayor humdinger would do "Skye that sounds like something mayor humdinger would do" but Skye calmly spoke to Marshall "My father told me one time that if I ever found myself in a situation like this I must do whatever I must to survive so right now Marshall we must survive so let's dismantle my wings we might be able to use the engine or something to start a fire but unbeknownst to the 2 pups an 8 year old black furred chow chow pup who had light blue eyes had overheard what Skye had said "Chef I've found them and they're planning to nick one of our helis should we stop them" but the voice over the chow chow's ear com "Negative your orders are to observe and if they go for the helicopter let them take it" which the chow chow simply said "Roger boss".

* * *

Outside in the lookout backyard

The pups wait for Ryder and Zuma to return from the search when Chase spoke "I hope they found them" but Rubble began to say "Yeah but I hope the worst hasn't happened" when Symphony asked as she walked into the room "What happened?".

"Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Skye were on a rescue mission when Skye was shot down by Mayor Humdinger wherein Chase and Marshall went to save her but before Marshall could get her out the helicopter went over the cliff" Chase explained all while tears rolled down his face which was when Ryder and Zuma came in "Pups we were unable to find them so I'm have to officially declaring them missing in action" the pups looked sad and none of them wanted to play their new video game without Marshall and Skye while Ryder walked over to the elevator trying so hard keep his sadness form getting out when Rubble asked the female Dalmatian politely "excuse me may I ask who you are?" which the female dalmatian calmly "I'm Symphony and let's just say I know Marshall"

While up in the lookout mission control room

2 Dalmatians, a poodle and a cocker spaniel and poodle were expecting a call "hello You must be Marshall and Skye's parents correct" Ryder said nervously as the female Dalmatian and female poodle started crying before the male dalmatian asked "I hope you are doing to find our children" but Ryder said trying to reassure the parents "I can assure we will not give up in our search" as the female dalmatian began to say "Ryder good luck" Marshall's mom spoke before the parents hang up.

Meanwhile at Marshall's puphouse

Symphony having dozed off saw a male red eyed dalmatian staring out towards the sea "Michael what are you doing here?" who looked at his sister "Well I was coming to visit my little brother…." Symphony quickly interrupts "I guess you aren't aware" which caught Michael by surprise "What happened?" which Symphony started walking down towards the beach with Michael following behind her "Marshall and his friends were on a mission when something went badly wrong which resulted in Marshy's colleague being shot down and now both he and his colleague are missing, The leader and another of the team haven't found them yet so could the group you work for help find them".

Michael knowing his sister was desperate for reassurance that Marshall was okay whispered something to her which made her cry

At the river bank

A bichon frise pup is sitting on the dry bank when the tail of Skye's helicopter washes up "Just what is this" the pup said picking up the tail and places it in his wagon then said "soon I'll be in adventure bay".

A few days earlier at a mystery location

A bichon frise pup entered into an office where a slightly taller female german shepherd turned her chair to face the bichon frise pup "Thank you for coming" which Tyson then asked the german shepherd got off her seat "your mission is to go to adventure bay and observe the paw patrol to see if they are worthy of gaining superpowers" which the bichon frise pup asked "So what equipment will I need for this mission?" the german shepherd presses a button on her desk which the floor beside the bichon frise pup opens up to reveal a small wagon with spare parts and basic camping equipment "Good luck dismissed" which the bichon frise pup pulls the wagon out of the room

Back on the unknown island

Skye is sleeping when Marshall walks in carrying a bag of food when he drops in front of Skye who has woken up and joins him in eating and once they are done look out to sea when she looked at Marshall saying "I hope they find us" Skye sighed to which Marshall put his paw round her before saying "Yeah knowing the paw patrol they'll not give up" but Skye just said "Mayor humdinger is in so much trouble now when I get my" Skye began to say when Marshall stopped her "I know he's to blame for us being stranded here but we should make do with the situation" as the pair stare out into the sunset with a hope that the paw patrol will save them but know they may have to save themselves.

Under the ocean

A C.L.A.W.S submarine that had a similar design to the sub patroller is searching the seafloor when its sonar picked up a contact and it alters course to where the contact is whilst in then submarine's cockpit was a female Dalmatian driving who spoke "what exactly are we looking for?"

the green eyed German shepherd who was looking at the sonar calmly spoke "The boss saw that the paw patrol had a major accident and she wants us to find where the copter that she saw crash has come to rest since it's likely the aircraft has come to rest somewhere and we need to find it and drop the beacon so that the paw patrol find it when the sonar picks up something "So how far from adventure bay are we?" the female dalmatian replied to her teammate "About 3 and half miles and I think we just found it" the sub drove by the remains of skye's copter dropping a homing beacon near the wreck before it turns around heading back to base

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Skye x Marshall is going to be canon in this story this story along with 2 other pairings and thanks to Alphacat 137 for suggesting the idea of doing a Marshall x Skye romance idea

now I'm surprised that the crossover chapter has done well that I experimented with just to see how tricky it is

Now I would have got this chapter up again sooner but a windows 10 update that basically set the chapter back and I've had video games that I want to play and this story has surpassed 1 year old

some old info now which is out of date

Finally I have a poll up with the name choices for the chow chow that will be appearing in chapter 7 of my paw patrol story so if you could find time to vote in it I would appreciate it and the poll will close 1 month after Ancientix chapter 21 goes up

I'll update you on the poll in the next chapter

Now I have a fic recommendation change clothes by luigiwife1551 which is really well written and really good seriously I recommend you read it

please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol

Zuma was driving his sub under the bay 4 miles from which had a sonar box attached to it when his sub radio lit up "Zuma any sign of that mystery signal that captain turbot detected 2 days ago" Rocky announced over his radio waiting for Zuma to find the wreckage of their missing aviator pup's helicopter that they had spent most of the morning trying to find.

The chocolate labrador pup sighed "not yet but i'm about to enter the area where the signal was at its strongest" Zuma's sub pushed into the area where captain turbot had picked up the mystery signal "So this mystery signal is around here somewhere" the chocolate Labrador pup spoke quietly while scanning the area around him only for a pair of dolphins to swim by looking distressed and confused "Dolphins follow me" Zuma said who guided the dolphins away from what was causing them distress turned about to see what was causing the problem.

Zuma gazed upon the remains of Skye's helicopter where he saw that the main rotor was gone as was the tail rotor, the glass screen in front was shattered but what really caught Zuma's eye was that one of the float from the helicopter's jungle configuration was missing while the other one was deployed "Rocky, Ryder I found Skye's helicopter".

Rocky then asked over the radio "How bad is it?" but the water rescue pup sighed "Not good the helicopter is completely wrecked, but lets get it up wait what's that" Zuma stopped mid-sentence as he saw a medium red triangular device that had a flashing light "This must be what is upsetting the dolphins"

Rocky deployed 2 carrying float pads and using his crane pulled the triangular device to the surface but Zuma thinking quick attached his buoy to Skye's helicopter as Rocky's claw dropped down to pick up the copter.

Rocky's tugboat claw pulled the helicopter out of the water, seawater spilled out of the fuselage, the recycling pup looking at the extent of the damage to the aircraft didn't think a repair was going to be enough, to him a complete rebuild was going to be needed to get the helicopter and puphouse into an useable state.

Rocky loaded the wreckage and beacon onto a pair of barages "Ryder we have recovered Skye's copter and a beacon of some kind that was confusing the dolphins we're bring them ashore" Zuma said over his puptag as the 2 seaborne pups made their way to adventure bay beach.

Back at the lookout

Rubble and Chase were sitting at their favourite spot looking out towards the ocean "Hey Chase there's something on my mind" Chase looking at

I've been thinking since I'm 5 dog years old I've only got half my life left cause I've got 10 years before going to the great puphouse in the sky".

Chase surprised at what Rubble had said "I'm scared of death myself cause I'm 7 dog years old and so is Skye and Tracker since he turned 5 last month but they'd outlive me by 10 dog years, while Marshall is 6 dog years old but turns 7 in 2 weeks time and could live another 6 dog years if he and Skye are still alive out there somewhere".

Rubble looked even sadder at hearing Chase's words "Chase don't lose hope they could be alive" who sighed "Yeah I have hope but they can only survive for so long" but Rubble was too worried "Rocky will live till 14 dog years old whilst Everest will make it to 15 years old and Zuma will live till 12 dog years"

"Does that mean we are adults technically" Chase enquired when Ryder, Rocky and Zuma came back but the sight of Skye's helicopter's wreckage didn't fill them with much hope.

Chase was looking over the beacon noticing the off switch that he tapped with his nose and the beacon shut off but his eyes were drawn to the name on the side 'C.L.A.W.S'

"C.L.A.W.S what does that mean?" Chase asked not having the faintest idea what it was but none of the pups nor Ryder knew what it meant.

"I don't know so Rocky what do make of Skye's copter?" Ryder calmly asked his recycling and got to repair pup for his assessment of the damage and what would need to be fixed on it but the news Rocky gave was not what he had wanted to hear.

"Sorry Ryder sir but with this much damage the helicopter is a near total write-off, this repair would need to be more of a rebuild than a quick fix" Rocky sighed as he give his verdict.

"Rocky you and the pups see what spare parts we have for this rebuild" Ryder spoke letting the pups know that it was serious, they raced inside the lookout to see what they could find.

back on the island

Skye was watching Marshall play since they had nothing else to do but wait for rescue, Marshall slipped up on a bit of seaweed landing belly first in the sand "I'm okay" he said with his cheerful attitude that Skye knew was him trying to keep morale good amongst them as they waited for the paw patrol to find them.

"Marshall the way you can brush off slip ups and falls is very impressive! Skye mumbled when she remembered what Farmer Yumi had told her "I would suggest you tell him how you feel".

"Marshall I have something I want to say" Skye spoke humbly as she knew that in her heart she had more than just a crush on Marshall who walked up to the cockapoo "Uhh Marshall I find your clumsiness cute" Skye said as Marshall blushed before saying to his island mate who he too couldn't deny that he also had a crush on her.

"the way you do backflips is cute" Marshall said as he sat next to her looking out towards the wide ocean no land for miles.

"Marshall do you have a crush on me?" Skye asks wanting a solid answer form her crush who composed himself before he laid down on the sand looking up towards the sky.

"Yeah I do and you" Marshall asked his best pup friend who joined him looking up to the sky.

"Yeah I'm totally crushing on you but wanna cloud gaze for a bit" Skye asked as she put her paw on his.

Back in adventure bay forest

Jake and Everest were driving down one of the hiking trials but what they saw on the trees left them scratching their heads wondering why the trees on this trial had been damaged when Jake spotted the remains of a helicopter "Better call Ryder" Everest activated her pup tag.

"Ryder me and Jake found the remains of a helicopter in the forest" Everest said over her puptag radio but Ryder quickly knew that it was the cargo helicopter.

"You must have found the helicopter that crashed yesterday we already got the pilot out but haven't cleared the wreckage yet" Ryder explained as Everest spotted tire tracks that her down towards the cliff which had similar damage but her eyes were drawn to the ground scarring that told her that something had hit the ground and skidded along the ground before falling off the cliff.

"Jake looks like another helicopter went down better close this trail until the wreckage is cleared away" Everest shouted which Jake knew was the right call when he heard what Everest said having walked over to where Everest was but he felt his foot hit something metal so he looked down seeing a small helicopter wheel.

"What is this" Jake spoke as he inspected the wheel which felt familiar to him when Everest came back seeing the wheel recognised it immediately

"That's the nose wheel from Skye's helicopter but what's it doing over here?" Everest asks but Jake knew he couldn't answer that but was wondering the same question.

in another part of the forest

Alex and Mr porter were walking through the woods on a hike when they heard the sound of a tree falling over "What in adventure bay was that?"

Alex and his Mr porter walked around some trees noticing that they had been cut the same way "Alex do you see the way that these trees have been cut" Alex looked at the trees but saw a strange brown staining on the stumps.

"Yeah I can but what is that brown staining on the strumps?" Alex asked curiously unsure what the substance was when the sound of a tree falling caught their attention which they both looked over to see a tree falling towards them.

Mr porter pushed himself and Alex to the ground out of the way as the tree crashed in to ground "Whoever did that needs to be stopped" Alex looked around spotting Mayor humdinger & his kitastrophe crew with a tree cutting machine.

Mr porter sighing pulled out his phone to call the paw patrol that got a response form Ryder "Hi Mr porter let me guess mayor humdinger is up to no good again".

"Yeah he nearly flattened us with a tree" Mr porter explained but Ryder felt his anger surge again but calmed himself before he responded.

"Okay mr porter we'll deal with it" Ryder spoke quickly called the paw patrol to the lookout control room but they had unhappy looks on their faces when Ryder saw the elevator reach the top.

in the lookout control room

"Pups thanks for coming I know we are all mad at humdinger for what he did to Skye and Marshall but can you pups please be discreet and keep your anger in check when we find humdinger" the 4 pups nodded

"Mayor humdinger is up to no good again" Ryder spoke, the frustration was evident that he after dealing with so many of Mayor humdinger was getting tired of Mayor humdinger's stupid schemes.

"So we have to stop mayor humdinger again" Chase sighed but Ryder knew the pups were unhappy at humdinger for him likely being responsible for downing Skye that lost both her and Marshall but Ryder also knew that as much as they wanted to stop him since he was putting hikers in danger.

"Chase I need you and your drone to find him" Ryder slid his finger across the pad to Everest's tag which after pressing it showed her and Jake.

"And Everest" who waited to hear what Ryder needed her to do "We'll need your knowledge of the woods to find humdinger with Skye's helicopter grounded due to mechanical problems and Marshall and Skye off duty due to being sick" Ryder said omitting the information that Skye's helicopter was destroyed not grounded.

"Off the trail Everest won't fail" the husky pup cheered but felt that something was off but wasn't sure what but something told Everest that Ryder was hiding something but she wanted to confront him about it later but Jake having heard the call had come to the same conclusion but decided they could deal with that later.

Everest climbed into her puphouse which turned in her paw patrol vehicle with Jake on the back, she rolled down the trail that connected to the main joining up with Ryder and Chase who had already launched from the lookout and deployed the drone to search the forest but pressed a button on his dashboard "Autodrive engaged" Chase jumped onto the back of the truck watching the drones camera "Ryder I found him locking the coordinates" Chase announced Chase's vehicle altered its course homing in on the drone with Everest and Ryder following.

"Hey Jake didn't we close this trail weeks ago?" Everest spoke as Jake knew which trail she was talking about.

"Yeah several trees died but we don't know why" Jake explained as they followed Chase's truck.

It took a few minutes to reach where the drone was but what they saw shocked them a medium length 8 wheel tree cutter machine that had 2 saw arms and mechanical arm that loaded the trunks into a 4 wheeled wagon that full of logs that where secured by straps.

Chase spotted metal in the bush and walked over picking the cat fur launcher that was still loaded and had an idea so he loaded it into the truck who approached the machine "Chase now" Chase pulled out his megaphone.

"Mayor humdinger you have gone too far this time so I think it's time to bring you in" Chase said his anger clear in his voice but Mayor humdinger and his kittens jumped onto the driving part of the crawler speeding off.

"After him" Ryder ordered and the group jumped onto their vehicles taking off in pursuit after Mayor humdinger.

The pups's pursuit lead them down a winding bumpy trail "Everest do you know a shortcut to the main road?" Ryder asked hoping that Everest could find a shortcut that would allow them to catch up to humdinger.

"This way" Everest said turning her vehicle down a narrow path that the others followed.

On the main road

the kitashrophe crawler turned onto the main road heading for adventure bay "Kitties I think we lost those pesky paw patrol pups" Mayor humdinger happily said as the kitashrophe crawler speed down the road

"Finally shaken off that pesky paw patrol muhahah" Mayor Humdinger laughed evilly however the calm peace was shattered by the sirens on chase's truck as the vehicles sped into town.

The kitashrophe crawler sped down main street with Ryder & Chase & Everest in hot pursuit "Chase can you stop them?" Ryder said as Chase pulled out the cat fur launcher, he pressed the button on the launcher

"Yes sir Ryder sir, I have just the way that will give humdinger a taste of his own medicine for what he did to Skye and Marshall".

Everest and Jake just watched in surprise as Chase carefully aimed the launcher "See how you like this cat fur humdinger" Chase fired the launcher that hits the front wheels locking them up which sent the kitashrophe crawler sliding off the road becoming airborne briefly before the kitashrophe crawler touched down again rolling onto its side coming to rest on the beach spilling its tree trunk cargo all over the sand, Mayor humdinger and his kitastrophe crew climbed only to be confronted by an angry growling Chase "Tennis ball cannon" the police pup's pack deployed a launcher that let loose a stream of tennis balls at humdinger.

"Rarh handcuffs" Chase's pup pack deployed handcuffs that landed on Mayor humdinger's wrists "As police pup of Adventure bay you are under arrest" Chase announced cuffing the foggy bottom mayor then used his net to drag him across the beach.

Ryder thinking that Chase was going too far raising his voice in anger "Chase stand down that's enough" Chase snapped out of his anger whimpering as Ryder walked up to him

"I'm sorry Ryder sir I was just so mad at humdinger for what he did to Skye and Marshall" Ryder could understand Chase's anger since he was angry at him too but in his heart knew Skye and Marshall wouldn't want this.

Everest and Jake was in slight bit of shock when they heard what chase had just said cause she noticing that Skye's helicopter not being in the air when she'd expected it to be used and Ryder's not being truthful and the nosewheel from Skye's helicopter "Ryder what is going on tell me now I want answers" Everest shouted demanding an explanation as to why Chase was so determined to get humdinger today.

"Everest, Jake please sit down" Ryder spoke sitting on the sand with Everest and Jake sitting next to him.

"Yesterday we responded to a distress call form a helicopter that had crashed in the hills of adventure bay but we found cat fur round the tail rotor which caused the helicopter to crash" however Mayor goodway having heard the commotion came out to see what was going on "What in adventure bay is going on out here" she spotted the tree crawler on its side "Mayor humdinger aren't you supposed to be clearing the dead trees from the woods" Ryder and the pups were confused as to why mayor goodway had asked that question as they thought the same thing as Ryder.

"Mayor goodway why was mayor humdinger chopping down trees that almost flatten Alex and Mr porter wait we didn't miss them did we?" Chase asked but Everest and Jake had walked over to the tree trunks recognising the staining on the trunk like the ones they had found earlier this week.

"Don't worry chase me and Everest got them to safety after Ryder called but these trees are showing signs of being killed by something but I still don't know what" Jake spoke as Mayor Goodway realised as the paw patrol were unaware of the logging operation.

"Mayor humdinger how long has this logging operation been going on for?" Ryder asked wanting to know how this whole mess got started in the first place.

"I think me and kittens started last week" Humdinger spoke as Goodway realised that she should come clean.

"Ryder I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the logging operation that was to clear trees that had a sickness that had been plaguing the forest since 2 weeks ago" but even mayor goodway had noticed Skye and Marshall's absence however Ryder had already expected that.

"Everest call Carlos and Tracker and I'll send Robodog to get them in the air patroller then meet me at the lookout later where I will show you the truth" Ryder spoke the anger still in his voice as he climbed onto his Atv.

Early evening at the lookout

Ryder and Chase along with Everest, Jake, Tracker and Carlos, Mayor Goodway and Humdinger stopped in the lower area of the tower where they saw the images of Marshall and Skye with the words missing in action on the screen, the 2 mayors, Everest, Jake, Tracker and Carlos just stopped in shock but humdinger wasn't convinced however Ryder simply said this "if you're not convinced then take a look at what Rocky and Zuma recovered from the bottom of the ocean earlier today bring it in Rocky" Ryder shouted and Rocky towed in the seaweed covered remains of Skye's helicopter.

Mayor goodway dropped her handbag while Jake, Carlos, Tracker and Everest went over to comfort Ryder and the pups and understood why Ryder had been selective with the truth about Skye and Marshall's absence but mayor humdinger dropped to his knees when it finally dawned on that his actions had lead to this whole mess "Oh my foggy bottom what have I done" Goodway, Jake, Carlos, Tracker and Everest looked at humdinger.

"What did you do?" Everest asked raising her voice that was now filled with anger as Mayor Humdinger backed away slowly only to find his escape blocked by 4 angry pups.

"I had shot down a helicopter then shot down Skye helicopter yesterday but I thought they were there to disrupt the logging job" Mayor Humdinger spoke knowing that no explanation nor apology would satisfy the angry paw patrol.

Ryder continued the story from where he was when Mayor goodway came outside "Chase and Marshall went to save her but we lost Marshall and Skye and the copter during that rescue but Rocky and Zuma recovered the wreckage of her helicopter this morning".

"Mayor humdinger dude I would recommend you stay away form Adventure bay until we find Marshall and Skye or we won't get you out of trouble, the next time you get yourself into it" Zuma spoke with venom in his voice that Everest and Tracker could tell that he was upset about what happened.

"Do you know why the paw patrol has a large ammount of equipment?" Ryder asked with the anger seething from his voice as pictures of the equipment and what was used for appeared on the screen, the two mayors shook their heads "Well the reason is quite simple in that the paw patrol must be ready for anything but to do so we had to create a system that can cover every emergency that could arise but you Mayor Humdinger have thrown a wrench into that perfectly balanced system that is going to hurt our job since we will have to burn precious resources and time to rebuild a vital part of the fleet that is stationed here because Everest may know all the trails around adventure bay but there are areas of the woods and mountains she hasn't explored yet, furthermore Chase's drone has insufficient range compared to Skye's helicopter" Ryder explained as he sat on a bean bag.

"If that meteor stored in the basement hadn't been drained of it power by your nephew then the pups and I would be able to retire equipment that was wearing out since the pups's superpowers are more adaptable to a situation that could arise meaning we could save resources but you got power hungry and right now mayor humdinger I've had just about enough of your stupid schemes also don't you have a town to run cause you spend more time here than you do managing foggy bottom" Ryder spoke his voice seething with the same venom as he placed food and water for the pups.

A red eyed Dalmatian was listening in on the rant Ryder had been on, He activated his pup tag radio "Chief I just learned the Paw patrol have had super powers before and the item that gave them it is in the basement" the voice on the other end was silent for a minutes.

"This is interesting news stay with them and let them know not to give up hope on finding their friends" the voice said as the call disconnected.

The two Mayors quietly left while Everest and Tracker gathered to eat some dinner while Carlos, Ryder and Jake went to the Lookout's kitchen to make themselves dinner when Tracker's ears picked up the sound of the door opening.

A red eyed Dalmatian walked into the room "Marshall you're alive, where's Skye" Rubble cried out bear hugging the dalmatian who didn't know Rubble but waited till he had done enough bear hugging to speak

"I'm not Marshall young pup and sadly I do not know where this Skye is" he spoke somberly as the other pups gathered around Rubble with Chase asking the question that he expected.

"Then who are you?".

A/n

so I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I would have had it out sooner but due to mess ups and incompetence on our internet service provider had left us with no internet for at least more than 3 weeks so far, every fic I have going is being held up by the outage and this has also affected all future fics and communication as well

So as you can see I changed my username after nearly 6 years of using my old one since I thought it was time to change things but the profile image change was also held up by the internet outage

so I mentioned the character's age since I'm using dog years as the basis for the pup cast's age since it makes sense to me cause they are given adult ages according to the character bios which say they are x number of years old which unless I'm wrong means they are the age of adult dogs but since they are drawn as pups which is how they'll be seen


End file.
